Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiator reservoir tank and a radiator structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-216226 describes a configuration in which a radiator and a condenser are supported by a support bracket. Note that a weakened portion is formed to a pin that couples together the support bracket and a vehicle frame. The pin breaks in a vehicle collision, releasing the radiator and the condenser from the supported state, and thereby preventing damage to the radiator or the condenser.
However, the radiator or the condenser sometimes contacts peripheral components when released from the supported state. In particular, a rib for preventing cooling water from overflowing spans across inside a reservoir tank (radiator reservoir tank) connected to the radiator, such that the reservoir tank has a higher strength (yield strength) and rigidity than other components. There is accordingly a possibility of peripheral components being affected in cases in which the reservoir tank contacts the peripheral components during a vehicle collision, or the like